The term “acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber” or “nitrile rubber”, also named as “NBR” for short, shall be interpreted broadly and refers to rubbers which are copolymers or terpolymers of at least one α,β-unsaturated nitrile, at least one conjugated diene and, if desired, one or more further copolymerizable monomers.
Hydrogenated NBR, also referred to as “HNBR” for short, is produced commercially by hydrogenation of NBR. Accordingly, the selective hydrogenation of the carbon-carbon double bonds in the diene-based polymer must be conducted without affecting the nitrile groups and other functional groups (such as carboxyl groups when other copolymerizable monomers were introduced into the polymer chains) in the polymer chains.
HNBR is a specialty rubber which has very good heat resistance, an excellent resistance to ozone and chemicals and also an excellent oil resistance. The abovementioned physical and chemical properties of HNBR are associated with very good mechanical properties, in particular a high abrasion resistance. For this reason, HNBR has found wide use in a variety of applications. HNBR is used, for example, for seals, hoses, belts and damping elements in the automobile sector, also for stators, oil well seals and valve seals in the field of oil exploration and also for numerous parts in the aircraft industry, the electronics industry, mechanical engineering and shipbuilding. A hydrogenation conversion higher than 95%, or a residual double bond (RDB) content <5%, without cross-linking during the hydrogenation reaction and a gel level of less than about 2.5% in the resultant HNBR is a threshold that ensures high-performance applications of HNBR in these areas and guarantees excellent processability of the final product.
The degree of hydrogenation of the copolymerized diene units in HNBR may vary in the range from 50 to 100%, however, the desired hydrogenation degree is from about 80 to about 100%, preferably from about 90 to about 99.9%. Commercial grades of HNBR typically have a remaining level of unsaturation below 18% and a content of acrylonitrile of roughly up to about 50%.
It is possible to carry out the hydrogenation of NBR either with homogeneous or with heterogeneous hydrogenation catalysts. The catalysts used are usually based on rhodium, ruthenium or palladium, but it is also possible to use platinum, iridium, rhenium, osmium, cobalt or copper either as metal or preferably in the form of metal compounds (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,637, DE-A-25 39 132, EP-A-0 134 023, DE-A-35 41 689, DE-A-35 40 918, EP-A-0 298 386, DE-A-35 29 252, DE-A-34 33 392, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,196). Suitable catalysts and solvents for a hydrogenation in the homogeneous phase are known from DE-A-25 39 132 and EP-A-0 471 250.
Also for commercial purposes the production of HNBR by hydrogenation of NBR is performed in organic solvents by using either a heterogeneous or a homogeneous transition metal catalyst often based on rhodium or palladium. Such processes suffer from drawbacks such as high prices for the catalyst metals and the cost involved in catalyst metal removal/recycle. This has led to research and development of alternative catalysts based on cheaper noble metals, such as osmium and ruthenium.
Alternative NBR hydrogenation processes can be performed using Os-based catalysts. One catalyst excellently suited for NBR hydrogenation is OsHCl(CO)(O2)(PCy3)2 as described in Ind. Eng. Chem. Res., 1998, 37(11), 4253-4261). The rates of hydrogenation using this catalyst are superior to those produced by Wilkinson's catalyst (RhCl(PPh3)3 over the entire range of reaction conditions studied.
Ru-based complexes are also good catalysts for polymer solution hydrogenation, and the price for Ru metal is even cheaper. Ru—PPh3 complexes and RuHCl(CO)L2 (L is a bulky phosphine) catalyst systems lead to quantitative hydrogenation of NBR as disclosed in Journal of Molecular Catalysis A: Chemical, 1997, 126(2-3), 115-131). During such hydrogenation it is not necessary to add a free phosphine ligand to maintain the catalyst activity. However, they are prone to gel formation and may cause a certain degree of cross-linking during hydrogenation.
However, these above mentioned Os or Ru catalysts are active catalysts for hydrogenation only, not for metathesis reactions. Therefore, these types of Os or Ru catalysts can not be used for NBR metathesis/degradation to produce NBR with reduced molecular weight.
Another problem of the HNBR production is that HNBR with a low Mooney viscosity is difficult to manufacture by the direct hydrogenation of commercially available NBR. The relatively high Mooney viscosity places restrictions on the processability of HNBR. Many applications would ideally use HNBR grades with a lower molecular weight and a lower Mooney viscosity. This would give a decisive improvement in processability.
For a long time, it has not been possible to produce HNBR on a large scale having a low molar mass corresponding to a Mooney viscosity (ML1+4 at 100° C.) in the range below 55 or with a weight average molecular weight of about Mw<200,000 g/mol by means of the established direct NBR hydrogenation processes mainly for two reasons: Firstly a sharp increase in the Mooney viscosity occurs during hydrogenation of NBR which means that a HNBR polymer with substantially increased Mooney viscosity is obtained. The Mooney Increase Ratio (MIR) is generally around 2 or even above, depending upon the NBR grade, hydrogenation level and nature of the NBR feedstock. Thus, the Mooney viscosity range of marketed HNBR is limited by the lower limit of the Mooney viscosity of the NBR starting material. Secondly, the molar mass of the NBR feedstock to be used for the hydrogenation cannot be reduced at will since otherwise work-up in the NBR industrial plants available is no longer possible because the rubber becomes too sticky. The lowest Mooney viscosity of an NBR feedstock which can be worked up without difficulties in an established industrial plant is in a range of about 30 Mooney units (ML1+4 at 100° C.). The Mooney viscosity of the hydrogenated nitrile rubber obtained using such an NBR feedstock is in the order of 55 Mooney units (ML1+4 at 100° C.). The Mooney viscosity is determined in accordance with ASTM standard D 1646.
In the more recent prior art, this problem is solved by reducing the molecular weight of the nitrite rubber before hydrogenation by degradation to a Mooney viscosity (ML1+4 at 100° C.) of less than 30 Mooney units or a weight average molecular weight of Mw<200,000 g/mol. The reduction in the molecular weight is achieved by metathesis of the NBR in the presence of metathesis catalysts. WO-A-02/100905 and WO-A-02/100941 describe for example a process which comprises degradation of nitrile rubber starting polymers by olefin metathesis and subsequent hydrogenation. A nitrite rubber is reacted in a first step in the presence of a coolefine and a specific catalyst based on osmium, ruthenium, molybdenum or tungsten complexes and hydrogenated in a second step. The hydrogenated nitrile rubbers obtained may have a weight average molecular weight (Mw) in the range from 30 000 to 250 000, a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range from 3 to 50 and a polydispersity index PDI of less than 2.5. The metathesis reaction is advantageously carried out in the same solvent as the subsequent hydrogenation so that the degraded nitrile rubber does not have to be necessarily isolated from the solvent after the degradation reaction is complete, Well-known for metathesis of nitrile rubber are a number of Ru-based metathesis catalysts like e.g. Grubbs I (benzylidene bis(tricyclohexylphosphine) dichloro ruthenium), Grubbs II (benzylidene[1,3-bis(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-2-imidazolidinyliden]tricyclohexylphosphin dichloro ruthenium), Grubbs III (benzylidene[1,3-bis(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-2-imidazolidinylidene]dichloro-bis(3-bromopyridine)ruthenium), Hoveyda-Grubbs II ([1,3-bis-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-2-imidazolidinyliden]dichloro(o-isopropoxyphenylmethylen) ruthenium) (see e.g. US-A-2008/0064882) and a number of fluorenyliden-based complex catalysts (see e.g. US-A-2009/0076226)
EP-A-1 905 777 discloses ruthenium complex catalysts having the general structure
wherein    M is ruthenium,    X1 and X2 are each chloro or RCOO with R in such RCOO being C1-C20 alkyl or a derivative thereof,    L is an electron donating complex ligand, which could be linked or not linked with X1 to form a cyclic structure    Y is oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen or phosphorus;    R is H, halogen atom, nitro, cyano, C1-C20 alkyl, C1-C20 alkoxy, C1-C20 alkylthio, C1-C20 silanyl, C1-C20 silanyloxy, C6-C20 aryl, C6-C20 aryloxy, C2-C20 heterocyclic, C2-C20 heterocyclic aryl, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, formyl, C1-C20 carbonyl, C1-C20 ester, C1-C20 amido, C1-C20 uramido or derivatives or C1-C20 sulfonamido group;    R1 and R2 are each H, bromo (Br), iodo (I), C1-C20 alkyl or derivatives, C1-C20 alkoxy, C1-C20 alkylthio, C1-C20 silanyloxy, C6-C20 aryloxy, C6-C20 aryl, C2-C20 heterocyclic, C2-C20 heterocyclic aryl, C1-C20 ester, C1-C20 amido, C1-C20 uramido or derivatives or C1-C20 sulfonamido group;    R3 is H, C1-C20 alkyl or derivatives, C1-C20 alkoxy, alkylthio, C1-C20 silanyl, C1-C20 silanyloxy, C6-C20 aryl, C6-C20 aryloxy. C2-C20 heterocyclic, C2-C20 heterocyclic aryl, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, C1-C20 carbonyl, C1-C20 ester, C1-C20 amido, C1-C20 uramido or derivatives or C1-C20 sulfonamido group; and    EWG is C1-C20 aminosulfonyl (SO2NR2), formyl, C1-C20 carbonyl, C1-C20 ester, C1-C20 aminocarbonyl (CONR2), amido, chloro, fluoro, C1-C20 uramido or derivatives or C1-C20 sulfonamido group.
EP-A-1 905 777 further states that these catalysts can be used in olefin metathesis reactions including ring-closing olefin metathesis reactions, intermolecular olefin metathesis reactions, and olefin metathesis polymerization reactions. The examples show the preparation of low molecular weight substances by intramolecular ring closing metathesis in the presence of certain of the generally disclosed catalysts. EP-A-1 905 777 does neither provide any disclosure that these catalysts can be used to degrade the molecular weight of polymers, in particular nitrile rubbers nor that they show any hydrogenation activity.
Furtheron processes for simultaneous metathesis and hydrogenation are known from prior art. In WO-A-2005/080456 the preparation of hydrogenated nitrile rubber polymers having low molecular weights and narrower molecular weight distributions than those known in the art is carried out by simultaneously subjecting the nitrile rubber to a metathesis reaction and a hydrogenation reaction. The reaction takes place in the presence of a Ruthenium- or Osmium-based pentacoordinated complex catalyst, in particular 1,3-bis(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-2-imidazolidinylidene) (tricyclohexylphosphine) ruthenium (phenylmethyl-lene) dichloride (also called Grubbs 2nd generation catalyst). However, WO-A-2005/080456 does not provide any disclosure or teaching how to influence the two simultaneously occurring reactions, i.e. metathesis and hydrogenation or how to control the activity of the respective catalysts regarding metathesis and hydrogenation.
WO-A-2011/023788 also discloses a process for subjecting a nitrile rubber in the presence of hydrogen to a combined and simultaneous metathesis and hydrogenation reaction in the presence of specifically defined hexacoordinated Ruthenium-oder Osmium based catalysts in order to prepare hydrogenated nitrile rubbers having lower molecular weights and narrower molecular weight distributions than those known in the art. Such process is performed by using at least one catalyst of general formula (I) to (III)
where    M is ruthenium or osmium,    X1 and X2 are identical or different ligands, preferably anionic ligands,    Z1 and Z2 are identical or different and neutral electron donor ligands,    R3 and R4 are each independently H or a substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, carboxylate, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyl-oxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulphonyl and alkylsulphinyl radical, each of which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, halogen, alkoxy, aryl or heteroaryl molties, and    L is a ligand.
WO-A-2011/029732 also discloses an alternative process for subjecting a nitrile rubber in the presence of hydrogen to a combined and simultaneous metathesis and hydrogenation reaction in the presence of specifically defined pentacoordinated Ruthenium- or Osmium based catalysts in order to prepare hydrogenated nitrile rubbers having low molecular weights and a narrow molecular weight distribution. Such process is performed in the presence of at least one compound of the general formula (I),
where    M is ruthenium or osmium,    Y is oxygen (O), sulphur (S), an N—R1 radical or a P—R1 radical,    X1 and X2 are identical or different ligands,    R1 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulphonyl, CR13C(O)R4 or alkylsulphinyl moiety, each of which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, halogen, alkoxy, aryl or heteroaryl moiety,    R13 is hydrogen or alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkylthlo, arylthio, alkylsulphonyl or alkylsulphinyl moiety, each of which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, halogen, alkoxy, aryl or heteroaryl moiety;    R14 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulphonyl or alkylsulphinyl moiety, each of which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, halogen, alkoxy, aryl or heteroaryl moiety;    R2, R3, R4 and R5 are identical or different and are each H, organic or inorganic radicals,    R6 is H or an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or aryl radical and    L is a ligand.
However, neither WO-A-2011/023788 nor WO-A-2011/029732 provide any disclosure or teaching how to influence the two simultaneously occurring reactions, i.e. metathesis and hydrogenation or how to control the two-fold activity of the respective catalysts for metathesis and hydrogenation.
WO-A-2011/079799 discloses a broad variety of catalysts the general structure of which is shown hereinafter

It is stated that such catalysts can be used to provide modified nitrile butadiene rubber (NBR) or styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR) by depolymerisation. It is further stated that the catalysts can be used in a method of making a depolymerized HNBR or styreno-butadiene rubber by adding one or more of those catalysts first to carry out depolymerisation of NBR, followed by adding hydrogen into the reactor under high pressure for hydrogenation. In another embodiment it is disclosed to prepare HNBR by adding hydrogen under high pressure first, then followed by adding one or more of the above catalysts. However, WO-A-2011/079799 does not provide any disclosure or teaching how to influence the different catalytic activities of the catalysts for depolymerisation (metathesis) and hydrogenation. It is accepted that while hydrogenation takes place simultaneously metathesis leads to a degradation of the molecular weight in uncontrolled manner.
A number of references describe the use of metathesis catalysts in two step reactions starting with a ring-opening metathesis polymerisation (ROMP) first which is followed by a hydrogenation reaction (so called “tandem polymerization/hydrogenation reactions”).
According to Organometallles, 2001, 20(26), 5495-5497 the metathesis catalyst Grubbs I can be used for ROMP of cyclooctene or a norbornene derivative first, then followed by a hydrogenation of the polymers. It is reported that the addition of a base like NEt3 increases the catalytic activity in the hydrogenation reaction.
J. Am. Chem. Soc 2007, 129, 4168-9 also relates to tandem ROMP-hydrogenation reactions starting from functionalized norbornenes and compares the use of three Ruthenium-based catalysts, i.e. Grubbs I, Grubbs II and Grubbs III catalysts in such tandem reactions. It is described that the Ruthenium-based catalyst on the end of the polymer backbone is liberated and transformed into a hydrogenation-active species through reaction with H2, base (NEt3), and methanol.
EP-A-1 197 509 discloses a process for preparing a hydrogenated polymer by polymerizing a cycloolefine in the presence of an organo ruthenium or osmium compound and subsequently subjecting the unsaturated polymer obtained during polymerization to a hydrogenation under addition of a hydrogenation catalyst. EP-A-1 197 509 does not describe any cross-metathesis and does not relate to any degradation of the polymer via metathesis
Inorg. Chem. 2000, 39, 5412-14 also explores tandem ROMP polymerization/hydrogenation reactions. The focus lies on the mechanism of the hydrogenolysis of the ruthenium-based metathesis catalyst Grubbs I. It is shown that such catalyst is transformed into dihydride, dihydrogen and hydride species under conditions relevant to hydrogenation chemistry. However, there is no disclosure at all about polymer degradation via metathesis or hydrogenation of unsaturated polymers.
In further references the quenching of metathesis reactions with vinyl compounds is described:
Numerous patent applications like US-A-2007/0049700, US-A-2008/0064882, US-A-2007/0208206, US-A-2008/0076881, US-A-2009/054597, US-A-2009/0069516, US-A-2009/0076227, US-A-2009/0076226, US-A-2010/0087600, US-A-2010/0093944, and two not yet published patent applications with the serial number EP 11153437.6 and PCT/EP2011/063570 referring to the molecular weight degradation of nitrile rubbers by a methathesis reaction contain experiments in which the reaction mixture is treated with vinylethylether after the metathesis reaction in order to destroy the metathesis catalyst. The molar ratio of vinylethylether to the metathesis catalysts used is very high in order to efficiently stop the metathesis reaction by deactivation of the catalyst. In the aforementioned applications such molar ratio lies in a range of from 567:1 to more than 17.000:1. None of those patent applications provides any disclosure or hint that by choosing lower ratios of the deactivating reagent to the metathesis catalyst a catalyst composition is obtained which is excellently suited for a selective hydrogenation, i.e. without continuing to catalyse the metathetic degradation.
In J. Am, Chem. Soc. 2001, 123, 6543-54 the mechanism of ruthenium based catalysts for olefin metathesis is disclosed. Furtheron it is described that the reaction of ruthenium carbenes with ethylvinylether can be utilized as a method for quenching ring opening metathesis polymerization. As shown in the following scheme a so-called Fischer-carbene complex is reported to be built.

In Tetrahedron Letters 50 (2009), 6103-5 it is disclosed that di (ethylene glycol) vinyl ether and amine derivatives thereof can also be used as deactivating reagents for olefin metathesis catalysts. It is experimentally shown that the use of 4 equivalents of di (ethylene glycol) vinyl ether based on the metathesis catalyst are sufficient to efficiently deactivate the metathesis catalyst. Even 2 equivalents are reported to be sufficient. However, this reference does not deal with hydrogenation processes subsequently to olefin metathesis at all.
In Macromol. Symp. 2010, 297, 25-32 it is shown that polyisobutylene (“PIB”) terminally functionalized with a vinyl ether group may serve to sequester a complex catalyst by conversion of a reactive ruthenium alkylidene complex into a phase-immobilized Fischer carbene complex. Additionally kinetic studies are presented on the reaction of 2 equivalents PIB vinyl ether and 6 as well as 15 equivalents of ethyl vinyl ether with Grubbs II catalyst.
It can be seen from the above that:    (1) up to now, hydrogenation catalysts which are very active for the selective hydrogenation of nitrile rubbers are known and Rh- and Pd-based catalysts are already used in industrial hydrogenation processes; however, cheaper Ru-based hydrogenation catalysts are still facing the gel formation problem when used for NBR hydrogenation. Most importantly, only HNBR with high molecular weight can be produced by using these catalysts which can only catalyse the NBR hydrogenation. The molecular weight of the final HNBR is determined by the molecular weight of the raw NBR, not by the hydrogenation catalysts;    (2) the degradation of nitrile rubber by metathesis is known using ruthenium- or osmium-based metathesis catalysts followed by a hydrogenation of the degraded nitrile rubber to afford hydrogenated nitrile rubber, if the same catalyst is used for metathesis and for hydrogenation, such catalysts are highly active for NBR metathesis while not so active for NBR hydrogenation; and    (3) catalysts which possess catalytic activity for both, i.e. metathesis and hydrogenation, cannot be used in a controlled manner.
Therefore, in current commercial production processes, a separate hydrogenation catalyst is added into the reaction system for the NBR hydrogenation after the NBR metathesis step. In this way, HNBR with controlled molecular weight can be produced, but two catalysts (one for metathesis and one for hydrogenation) are required to achieve high reaction efficiency.
However, hitherto there is not a single literature reporting the preparation of hydrogenated nitrile rubber with controlled molecular weight and therefore controllable Mooney viscosity only using a ruthenium- or osmium-based catalyst which is otherwise known for its metathetic activity. Also, up to now, there is no hydrogenation catalyst which can be used at a very low concentration for NBR hydrogenation to high conversion. So far a catalyst removal or recycle step is required after the hydrogenation.
Accordingly it was the object of the present invention to provide an improved catalyst composition allowing a selective hydrogenation of nitrile rubber at low catalyst concentrations and short times.